A tale of two worlds
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: From another world Redux and competely overhalled. John Shepard isn't human he is part of a race known as Tiberians a warrior race with a sense of pride. But he is all alone in this galaxy or is he? As he embarks on a trip to Eden Prime he descovers something more dangerous then the group that early destroyed his galaxy. Review and possible harem
1. Chapter 1

The boy named Shepard.

The lights of the city flickered as laser fire erupted from the ground as soldiers and civilians fled from walking decaying corpses. As they ran the soldiers fired at the corpses in an effort to slow them down but it did little to stop their advancement. The soldiers and civilians ran to a tower that stretched up into the night sky. The soldiers screamed at the civilians to get to it. A mother and child where trailing behind the group due to the mother having a bad leg.

A staggering tattered clothed man with blood and holes through his body. The man was already dead but was moving fast towards the mother and child. One of the soldiers saw and ran up to the man and tackled him down. But the dead man was strong and put up a great struggle. The mother and child managed to run but as they did they could hear the screams of the soldier behind them. The mother looked back to see the dead man eat the soldiers course licked it was the best thing ever. She almost vomited from the sight but the child pulled her along as more undead moved up.

The two made it onto the lift as the soldiers turned. There where too many on the lit to allow them to get. On but a few of the civilians insisted that they come on as well. But the soldiers just ignored them as they hit the switch sending the civilians up into space. Looking onto the incoming undead hoard the soldiers dropped their guns as they had no ammo left before drawing swords and axes.

"FOR THE HONOUR OF TIBERIA!" they yelled in unison before charging.

The civilians on the lift watched as the soldiers tired to hold off the undead as much as they could. But they ultimately died and their corpses eaten. Although it took a while but soon the lift arrived at a hight orbit space station. Soldiers on the station got to work in trying to make the civilians comfortable while in the hanger a lone man walked to a ship. As he did another man with red markings on his face walked up.

"Arcman!" he said getting the man's attention. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after my children, that dammed group took them." Arcman said. "I have to get them back."

"Your being too emotional about this Arcman. Think about this if you go then what would happen to the monarchy? What will happen to Tiberia?"

"I have to try at least... if I die so be it but my children have to continue the line otherwise we will not survive."

Arcman moved closer to the small ship before a blue laser bolt soared passed him. He turned to see the man behind him holding a stun gun in his hand aiming at him.

"I will not let the mother race die because of you old friend." he said.

Arcman nodded before he spun and threw a projectile from his arm at his old friend. His old friend got knocked on his back allowing Arcman to get on the ship and take off.

"Damn it, good luck old friend."

OOOOO

In a room with a one way window a Cerberus scientist watched as a young boy around the age of 6 sat with his arms around his legs looking at nothing. His eyes where red from crying too much. His body was riddled with marks of injections and surgery to find out about his organs and nature. They boy may look human but wasn't. So the doctor felt no petty for the boy as if could help humanity with his death then so be it.

The boy looked though the window to the doctor. He more then knew he was there despite not being able to see him. The doctor noticed a major hatred in his eyes that made his shiver a bit. But the doctor kept his cool. He knew that if the boy could sense weakness then he would try to make a brake for it. As the two stared at each other another doctor came up with a holo pad in hand.

"It seems that Tiberian DNA is compatible to our own. We'll be able to start manufacture of these Tiberian organs soon due to their nature they will be hard to make. However the radiation skin isn't due to it being apart of the skin itself." the man said before looking up at the doctor. "Sir?"

"Huh..oh yes sorry get to work on it as soon as you can." the doctor said not looking away from the boy. "It's amazing that there's a race beside the Asari that look like us, makes me sick."

"I understand sir." the other doctor said looking at the boy too. "But makes you think... what other races are out there that look like us?"

"True."

With that the two of them left leaving the boy alone. As soon as they moved away from the window the boy dived under his pillow pulling out a metal bar that he took from his bed without anyone noticing. He got off his bed and slammed the thinnest point of the bar into his cell door gap and tied to pull it. Despite his strength it didn't budge. But he was never one to give up ever.

"I will make it home... I WILL MAKE IT HOME!" he yelled.

OOOOO

In space on a small his named the Hastings a man named George threw a ball across the mess hall to a young dark haired girl. The young girl trained to grab the ball but suddenly a cry of pain sent her to the floor her hands over her head. The ball dropped beside her as George came up to her fas and got down on one knee.

"Ashley honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can feel someone close by... he's in pain... trapped... he wants out." Ashley said in a sad voice.

George picked up his daughter to find that the shock had put her to sleep. Wondering what had happened he walked over to the crew quarters where she was sleeping. He walked inside and placed her on his bunk before wrapping her up.

'What could do this?' he thought.

OOOOO

A small ship came out of a wormhole to see a station nearby.

"There we go." Arcman said as he flew toward the station.

OOOOO

The boy was still at trying to pull the doors apart as the alarms went off making him jump away from the door. The initial shock died down as he got back to trying to pull the door open. As he did he could feel soft silky arms on his own helping him to pull the bar. At that moment the door slowly slid open a bit. The boy smiled as he dropped the bar and placed his hands on both of the door slides before pushing them open allowing him out. After looking left to right he ran right.

'I have to find them.' he thought as he ran down the corridor.

OOOOO

"Miranda time to go." a man with a British accent said to a small girl around the age of 7.

The young girl followed her father as Cerberus members moved to ships that where about to take off but before they could a missile came in fast and hit the fuel depot. It exploded with a massive bang taking out ships and Cerberus members. Miranda just watched in terror and shock as people burned alive in the blaze. The shock-wave it splitting Miranda from her father and sending her unconscious.

"...up...h...u..." a voice said as Miranda slowly regaining her consciousness.

"Huh?" she moaned as she could now see a boy sanding over her.

"HEY WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Eyes wide she realised that there was a fire between her and her father's ship. Following her eyes the boy saw it and grunted in annoyance. He then ran over to a fallen small water tank and lifted it up. Miranda watched in amazement, those things where heavy for just one person to pick up. Gritting his teeth he then ran toward the fire wall stopping halfway towards it while throwing the tank.

The tank landed on the firewall and burst open allowing water to burst open and douse some of the fire.

"GO!" the boy then yelled and Miranda ran as fas as she could to her father and ship.

"Come on!" she yelled to the boy.

He was about to come before he stopped. Looking back he knew this feeling.

"Sister." he spoke before running out of the hanger.

Miranda just watched as he ran away. She didn't have much time to think about it as she and her father got onto the ship and took off.

OOOOO

"Ok men listed up just one of these Tiberians could take out a Turrian combat group. So be careful." said a Cerberus commander as his men set up guns aimed at the main entrance.

That didn't raise peoples spirits at all.

Just then the door in front of them blew off it's metaphorical hinges and a man with armour ripped from one side of his body walked into the main room. The side of his body which didn't have armour but wounds. But as he walked into sight on the Cerberus troopers they could see that his wounds where healing at an accelerated rate and leaving scarring on his body.

"Come on bring it on." he yelled making everyone fire at him.

The man took cover but not without a few rounds hitting him. But this time they where not healing. He readied his laser pistol before coming out of cover and firing.

OOOOO

The boy ran though the corridors trying to find what he was sensing. Soon he heard a woman scream.

"Farti." he whispered before following the scream.

Soon he came on a room with a teen woman struggling with a soldier bigger then her. The boy the ran at the man's legs trying to tackle him down. But what he didn't notice was the gun in his hand. The boy managed to get the man of her but the man aimed her pistol at the teen and fired. The boy watched as the teen fell with a pool of red blood forming underneath her.

"NOOO!" the boy yelled as the soldier shook his legs trying to get him off.

But the boy wouldn't budge as he tighten his grip. The soldier screamed as he could feel his leg bones being broken from the pressure the boy was giving him. An audible crack sounded as the soldier screamed in pain. The boy then let go of him before grabbing the soldier's head and braking his neck killing him. Satisfied the boy ran over to the ten and get down on one knee and picked her head up.

"Farti." he said as tears developed in his eyes.

The bullet that his her went though her heart which a Tiberian could normally heal but not her.

"Sorry brother but it looks like I won't make it this time." she said tears developing as well.

"Where's Tila?" he asked but she just shook her head.

"Gone brother 'cough' she's gone, from here taken a week ago." she said before her tears truly formed.

"No..." the boy said.

Farti then took a hold of the boy's hand and placed something in it. "This is what Tila gave to me before she went. You still have your life ahead of you, spend it well." she said.

Her hand then slid off his and her body went limb. He knew it, both his sisters had died, he let out a cry of despair and pain as he laid his sister down on the floor where she would rest forever. He looked at what his sister gave him with his tear falling on the gem of the necklace making it glow a bit. It was a forever stone something he would give to his one true love. Still in tears he gritted his teeth and slid the necklace over his head.

"I swear they will pay." he said before getting up and running out.

OOOOO

Another soldier fell down dead as the laser bolt passed through his shield and killed him. The Tiberian was holding out for a long time going from cover to cover taking the soldiers out one at time. But soon only the officer was left as he used his own men as shields. The Tiberian was out of energy as the officer came up to the Tiberian's cover. The Tiberian looked at the officer with hate in his eyes as the officer aimed his pistol at the Tiberian. But before he could fire a young boy jumped on the officer. The boy took a hold of the officer's head and twisted it so hard he broke the officers neck. The officer fell allowing the boy to get off and run over to the fallen Tiberian.

"Father why are you here?" the boy asked.

"Here for you and your sister's...where are they?" the father asked but the boy looked down shaking his head in tears. "I see... well..I'll be joining them."

"No..no...no I just lost my sister I cannot lose you too!" the boy cried but he could see that his father's wound's where not healing.

"Don't worry son...I'll watch over." his father said as he took a lower arm length blade off his arm and handed it to his son. "I set the station to self destruct soon. Take this and get out of here...may the spirits be with you."

The boy knew he had no choice as he took the blade before throwing his arms around his father for the final time before running. The father smiled as his son was out of sight.

"He's strong my love... he'll survive." an angelic voice then said.

"I know, our galaxy will take our revenge." he said before his eyes closed and died.

OOOOO

The boy found the escape pods and climbed into one and launched away from the station. As soon as it lunched the station exploded and the boy couldn't hold in his tears any longer.

"Father, Farti, Tila goodbye I'll miss you." he said before falling asleep.

OOOOO

Anderson sat in the mess hall having a drink and reading a report on an OSD. In the background one of the crewmen had been playing with his daughter. Anderson never really minded this and kept glancing at them with a small smile. He knew that he would never had children of his own but watching them was enough for him.

"Lieutenant Anderson? we are picking up a distress call you should come up and have a look." said the pilot over the intercom.

Anderson then put down the OSD and sighed.

"OK ill be right up." he said getting up the then turned to the crewmen with his daughter.

"Williams I could use your expertises" he said.

"Yes sir." Williams said with a salute before turning to his daughter.

"Ashley would you stay here for me while daddy goes and does something for Anderson?"

"OK daddy." she said in a playful tone as she watched her father walk away.

walking to the cockpit Anderson looked at Williams who seemed to be depressed.

"What's the matter Williams?" he asked while climbing the stairs.

"Sorry sir just distracted but permission to speak freely sir."

"I welcome it."

"I'm getting sick of the brass keeping me at this godamn rank." Williams half yelled.

"I know how you feel Williams the brass really need to sort their minds out. They need to understand that you are not your farther you never give up that's why I picked you for my team. If the brass does not like it they can go to hell."

"Yes sir thank you."

"Any time."

Arriving at the cockpit Anderson looked at the distress signal.

"That's a Cerberus distress signal." he said in surprise.

"They may be Cerberus but I think we should investigate anyway to see what they want. Besides we can interrogate them once their healed." Williams suggested.

Anderson agreed and told the pilot to head to the source of the signal.

After the ship left FTL the group in the cockpit saw a small shuttle drifting in space.

"Looks like an escape pod." Anderson noted.

The ship then did some manoeuvring taking the bod into it's cargo bay while security tried themselves to expect the worst of coming out of it. Anderson and George where also there along with the ship's doctor Karian Chackwas. The hatch opened and a boy no younger then 6 fell out of it. Immediately Williams moved up to the fallen boy while Alliance ship security moved around the boy weapons down. Geroge then placed his hand on the boy's forehead then went pale.

"Sir he's burning up." he said in a panicked voice.

Chackwas came up fast and knelt by the boy placing her own hand on his forehead.

"He's got a fever quick help me." she said to George

Chackwas too a hold of the boy's torso while George took a hold of his legs and the two of them picked him up and took him to the lift fast to try and get him to the med bay. Moments latter the boy was lying the boy down on a bed as Chackwas was looking for some medication. Anderson soon walked in and looked at the by before walking up and looking at his scars.

"Looks like this boy's been though hell." he said.

Chackwas then came up with a pill in hand and opened the boy's mouth before sliding it down his mouth. After a few minutes of waiting the boy then lazily opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Chackwas asked.

"Tired but better than I was." the boy answered in a drowsy voice.

"What's your name?" Anderson asked

The boy fell silent for a minute before saying "My name is John Shepard." he said before falling asleep.

Unknown to the 4 Ashley watched from the doorway. She was interested in the boy. But why she had no idea.

OOOOO

Anderson and George stood in the medical bay looking at the information of the boy that Chackwas gave them. To say they where surprised was a complete understatement. The boy who went by the name of John wasn't even human. Granted most of his organs where human but everything from his DNA to some organs clearly showed that he wasn't. The two kept looking for the information to the boy and back again. After a long silence Anderson spoke.

"What do we do?" he asked. "He's not human that we can see, and he most likely even knows it. But the question is where is his own race?"

Karin nodded. "I understand but I'm not too sure myself as the scanners will fin out. But there is away round it. A condition known as Membrane regress presents people from being biologically scanned normally. As such we can avoid him being known to the galaxy."

"But why keep him a secret?" George asked.

"It's not that we don't want to is that we have too. We could have major political blow back. They'll take him away and make him a celebrity. A kid his age... sorry I don't think he would last." Chackwas said.

Anderson nodded at that. "Well lest just hope that he'll be ok."

With that the three left the medical bay as Ashley walked in without the three of them knowing. She walked up to the sleeping boys bed and pulled up a chair and climbed on it to look at the boy.

'He's cute... maybe he like to be friends.' she thought.

OOOOO

"Well what about Shepard?" Asked Udina. "He was found in space but no one knows were he was born."

"Myself and Williams gout him out of a shuttle craft however there was no DNA match. However those who are born in space tent not to have DNA profiles. So the likely hood of him being born on a shuttle are high. He also has a troubled past he won't talk to anyone about it." Anderson said half lying

"Can we trust someone like that?" Udina asked

"Everyone has secrets Shepard is no different."

"He fought against an entire batarian battle group during the blitz." Hackett said "He nearly sacrificed himself to keep that colony standing."

"Interesting" Udina replied. "What about his combat speciality?"

"It's mixed he's mostly a soldier however he dose have biotic powers that are extremely powerful and does not need an implant." Anderson said

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked for conformation.

"We need the beast Shepard isn't some grunt in all insentience and purposes he is the best soldier we have." Anderson said with authority.

"I'll make the call."


	2. notice

**Hi guys, it's refreshing to see that people are enjoying this new one. But I want to make something clear. I will update but given the following story's:**

**Main projects:**

**Kira's story of domination**

**New overlord**

**Attack on new Overlord**

**Secondary projects:**

**Asteroid adventures**

**Maya and Raider **

**March of war the march for Europe**

**The main projects take priority while the secondary projects take a back seat. Unfortunately A tale of two worlds will be in the secondary projects. This doesn't mean that it I won't update I will but I need time in order to do it.**

**But if you want to see more of my work I recommend Kira's story of domination ans New Overlord as those are my most popular works.**


	3. bringing back the origanal

**Ok guys I removed the original story but two readers, ****spectr002109 ****and ****general-joseph-dickson ****have stated that I should just do it regardless of the criticism. Now I've been thinking I will maybe do it but I'll only do it if people can help me with the story. Now what I mean by this is that I want help in removing all references to Parallel realities and all sexism and grammar mistakes. **

**I****f you want the story back up please help me with this. Otherwise it won't come back up. I know it's harsh but that's the rule I'm setting. **


	4. The origanal with changes or without

**Ok guy's I've been thinking would you like the original up with no changes or with the changes? I'm asking just in case you guys want the story to continue now rather then latter. **


End file.
